


Комната, закрытая на ключ

by Melis_Ash



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Это история о мужчине, у которого есть секреты.





	

У одних есть скелеты в шкафах, у других — грязное белье, у Рауля Сильвы была комната на острове, запертая на ключ. Никто не бывал там кроме него, никогда.  
Однажды Северин спросила, что внутри и почему ей запрещено входить.  
— Ты слышала когда-нибудь сказку о Синей Бороде?  
— О Черной Бороде? — напряженно переспросила она. Умная девочка, Северин всегда понимала, когда ей случалось его рассердить.  
— Нет, дорогая, это совсем другая история. Это сказка о любопытной женщине и мужчине, у которого были секреты. Вот послушай, однажды, давным —давно...  
В сказке, конечно, всё закончилось хорошо, но Северин было необязательно об этом знать. Сильва рассказал ей свою версию истории — ту, в которой у героини сказки не было братьев и ей некому было помочь. Когда Синяя Борода поймал её на нарушении запрета и дал ей время до утра, она молилась всю ночь напролет, а с первым лучом рассвета муж отрубил ей голову, и в секретной комнате стало одним телом больше.  
Конечно, в той запертой комнате, ключ от которой Сильва не доверял никому, не было шести трупов. Там были только стол, компьютер, пара стульев и куча бумаг, лежащих на столе и развешанных по стенам. Сильва редко там бывал. Визиты туда были как особый деликатес, изысканное блюдо, которое не подают на стол каждый день, для которого нужен повод. Иногда им становилось что-нибудь в СМИ, очередная лживая новостишка, наводящая на мысли о МИ-6. В другой раз — сообщение от его людей в Лондоне, тех, кого он нанял для особого, личного дела. А порой просто снилась ночью какая-нибудь дрянь или вспоминалось не к месту старое, и он запирался в небольшой комнате, оклеенной фотографиями и документами. Снимки, сделанные его людьми на улице, распечатки со взломанных камер наблюдения и тайком скопированные семейные фото, фотография из личного дела — Оливия на ней почти без выражения смотрела в объектив камеры, и если не знать, кто она, на этом снимке глава МИ-6 даже могла показаться обычной женщиной за шестьдесят. Но фотографии, конечно, лгали, никакая она не обыкновенная, Оливия Мэнсфилд — хитрая лживая сука, которая способна поиметь всё и всех ради своих целей. Как правило, это были и цели МИ-6 тоже, но это уже частности.  
Сильва бродил вдоль стен, покрытых ковром из бумаг, задерживая взгляд то на одном снимке, то на другом. Фотографии, газетные статьи и копии документов ложились на стены, словно карты Таро на поверхность стола. В том, чтобы держать информацию в таком виде в эпоху компьютеров не было никакого смысла, и всё же, когда появлялся новый кусок мозаики, Сильва распечатывал его и наклеивал на стену.  
Первое время ему казалось — если долго искать, вглядываться во все детали, читать знаки, понятные только ему, то можно понять, почему тогда в девяносто седьмом, в Гонконге, Мэнсфилд решила избавиться от него. В этом должна была быть какая-то логика кроме обычной сухой математики, где шесть не равно одному, но фотографии хранили свои тайны, отказываясь подавать ему знак. Годы шли, Оливия Мэнсфилд на снимках становилась всё старше, морщины на её лице складывались в узор, который тоже, должно быть хранил какой-то секрет, но выведать его не представлялось возможным.  
Самым раздражающим было то, что ей, казалось, было абсолютно всё равно — это был единственный вывод, к которому Сильва пришел. То, что произошло, просто никак не отразилось на ней, не оставило следов. Сколько он ни вглядывался в многочисленные фото, с них смотрела всё та же жесткая, упрямая, безжалостная в своей целеустремленности женщина, что и много лет назад, только становящаяся год от года всё старше. Тщетно он искал хоть какую-то трещину в её броне, шрам, неуловимый след, оставшийся на память о Гонконге. Похоже, единственным, что Оливия Мэнсфилд привезла из Китая с собой, были несколько чемоданов с личными вещами.

***

Первая их после стольких лет встреча с Оливией Мэнсфилд должна была быть обставлена совершенно особым образом, в таких вещах Сильва любил стиль и шик. И чувство юмора, да, без чувства юмора порядочному преступнику нынче никуда. Оливия ни черта не понимала в этом, главе МИ-6 вообще было плевать на такие вещи, её интересовали только собственные цели, которых нужно было достигнуть любыми средствами, какими бы грубыми и вульгарными они ни были. Никакого вкуса у этих англичан, уж Сильва-то хорошо это знал, столько лет с ними проработал.  
Он всё тщательно подготовил и в грядущем представлении собирался лично исполнить роль вестника преисподней для бывшей начальницы. Он надеялся, она это оценит. А если и нет — умереть ей придется в любом случае.  
Он мог бы просто прийти к ней домой, в её квартиру (не слишком безопасную, кстати, проникнуть туда мог любой хороший взломщик) и превратить всё в неэлегантную разборку, сравнимую с супружескими ссорами, переросшими в поножовщину, из полицейской хроники. Мог послать наемного убийцу — взять того же Патриса, тот прекрасно справлялся с самыми сложными заданиями.  
Но это всё это было бы не то. Для такого случая нужен был особый антураж.  
Он встретится с Оливией Мэнсфилд лично, устроит им милое маленькое рандеву, и уж тогда-то эта стерва не сможет больше делать вид, что в девяносто седьмом, в Гонконге, ничего не произошло.  
Именно об этом он думал, заливая на ютуб сообщение для МИ-6.  
Когда Джеймс Бонд, агент 007, погибший при попытке задержать Патриса, внезапно вернулся из мёртвых, это показалось Раулю Сильве почти забавным — надо же, еще один воскресший покойник, которому Оливия Мэнсфилд лично выписала путевку на тот свет. Когда она, вопреки всякой логике, поручила Бонду — завалившему тесты, признанному негодным к службе психологом — найти украденный диск, это стало выглядеть отличной шуткой — два бывших мертвеца, лицом к лицу, о, это будет превосходная картина! Хотя, сказать по правде, то, как Мэнсфилд прощала этому 007 все огрехи, бесило. И сейчас, и много раз до этого, взять хоть то дело с «Квантом». Нашла себе еще одного любимца. Что ж, можно будет неплохо поразвлечься, испытав нервишки мистера Бонда — если верить отчету психолога, они начали изрядно пошаливать.  
Сильва был слишком занят, раз за разом прокручивая в голове всевозможные сценарии встречи с Оливией Мэнсфилд, и не увидел в Бонде, идущем по его следу, послания судьбы.

***

Потайные комнаты есть у всех. Одни хранят там всякий хлам, ставший ненужным, который все не соберутся выбросить, и он лежит там годами, покрывая пылью, становясь жертвой плесени, гнили и жучков – и в конце концов выбрасывается на помойку, чтобы освободить место новой порции. У других там хранятся постыдные секреты. То, о чем не любят вспоминать, что боятся предать огласке и тщательно прячут от всех, даже от себя. Третьи держат в комнате под замком чудовищ. Злобные твари ломятся со всей силы в запертую дверь, скалят зубы, полосуют острыми когтями стены и рычат и воют по ночам, мешая хозяевам спать. А вырвавшись на волю не щадят никого, особенно тех, кто держал их взаперти. 


End file.
